


No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget

by nazliy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Captain America: Civil War Spoilers, F/M, Multi, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazliy/pseuds/nazliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herkesin bir ruh eşi vardır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: tablo, koşul: yuafen

“Bana ruh eşin olmadığını mı söylüyorsun? Hadi Kaptan, _herkesin_ ruh eşi olan bir evrende nasıl olmayabilir?”

 Steve, kendisini şaşkın gözlerle izlediğine emin olduğu Clint'e döndü;  derin bir nefes alarak cevap verdi.

 “98 yaşındayım, aptal değilim.”

 Barton ellerini kaldırarak mutfaktan çıktı, mavi gözlü adam onun nefesinin altında mırıldandığı sözleri çok net duyabiliyordu. İç çekerek hazırladığı sandviçe döndü. Takım arkadaşları her zaman serumun _her şeyi_ daha iyi hale getirdiğini unutuyordu ve Clint'in “kesinlikle yalan söylüyor” laflarını duymuştu.

 Steve Rogers, Kaptan Amerika ile tanışın. Herkesin ruh eşinin olduğu bir dünyada; kimsenin bileğinde kırmızı ipi görmeyen tek insan. Savaş zamanı ruh eşinin çağrısını önemseyemeyecek kadar Hydra batağının içinde yüzüyordu, 75 sene sonra ise umursamayı bırakmıştı.

 Barton’un _özellikle_ Tony’e yetiştireceklerini düşünmeden televizyonun karşısındaki kanepeye yayıldı, Jarvis’e Sam yüzünden bağımlı hale geldiği hapishane dizisini başlatmasını söyledi. Yarı uykulu bir şekilde ekrana bakarken bacaklarının üzerinde bir ağırlık hissetti, gözlerini aralayarak kızıl saçlı kadına baktı. Onun kolunu askıda gördüğünde ise olduğu yerde hızlıca dikleşti.

 Natasha ona sadece güvendiği insanlara ayırdığı bir gülüş atıp, kanepeye yerleşti. Steve bir şekilde kucağına gelen bacakları tuttu, kızıl saçlı kadının ayaklarını ovmaya başlayarak sordu.

 “Ne oldu?”

“Kaçma planımızda birkaç aksaklık. Merak etmeyi bırak, yarına iyileşeceğini ikimiz de biliyoruz.”

 Steve ona cevap vermeden önündeki önemli işe devam etti. Natasha sonunda bir kedi gibi gerinerek ayaklarını çekti, onu kanepeye ittirerek kucağına oturdu. Mavi gözlü adam ellerinden birini onun beline koydu, diğerini ise sırtında gezdirmeye başladı.

 “Aptalın tekisin Rogers.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum Natasha.”

 Natasha gülerek ona eğildi ve öpmeye başladı. Steve bunu özlemişti. Natasha ile birlikte olmak kolaydı ve ona iyi geliyordu. İki tarafında beklentisinin olmadığı, kolayca şakalaşabildikleri ve _Steve_ olabildiği tek ilişkisi. Eli genç kadının göğsüne uzanmak üzereyken kendini durdurdu, birinin her an içeri girebileceğin bilincinde onu hafifçe geriye itti.

 “Eğer herkesin bilmesini istemiyorsan, odama gitmeliyiz.”

“Zaten biliyorlar Rogers.”

 Steve ona _Kaptan Amerika_ bakışını attı, eğilerek kanepenin kenarına atılmış olan ayakkabıları eline alıp, çoktan iki kat aşağı inmek için asansörün önünde onu bekleyen kadının yanına gitti.  

Yanında yüz üstü uzanan kadının sırtındaki şimdiden iyileşmeye başlamış morlukların üzerinde parmaklarını dokunmadan dolaştırırken, onun iç çektiğini duydu. Bir çift yeşil göz kendisinin gözlerini bulduğunda yatağa yeniden uzandı, bacaklarını yan dönmüş kadının bacaklarına doladı. Natasha’nın kızıl buklelerinden birini yakalayarak arkaya attı.

 “Hakkımda çok fazla endişeleniyorsun Steve.”

“Biliyorum. Sadece…”

“Yapma. Sırlarımı biliyorsun Steve.”

 Oh, Steve biliyordu. Aslında 28 yaşında birinin vücudunda sonsuza kadar hapsedildiğini, aslında 1984’te doğmadığını, aslında. Natasha sadece Steve’in bildiği yüzlerce aslında ile başlayabilecek cümleyi kenara bırakarak mavi gözlü adama ikinci tur için uzandı.

 "Barton ruh eşim olmadığını biliyor.”

 Natasha onun üzerinde dikleşerek ellerini altındaki mermer kadar sert kaslara bastırdı. Steve’in ruh eşi olmadığını bilenlerin sayısı bir anda üç katına çıkmıştı çünkü Natasha, Clint’in bu haberi Stark’a yetiştireceğini biliyordu.

 “Aptalsın Rogers. Tony’e yetiştireceğini biliyorsun. Peggy’i söylemeliydin.”

 Steve onu çevirerek altına aldı, kollarının başının iki yanına koyup boynuna fısıldadı.

 “Senin aptalınım Romanoff. Anısına saygısızlık olurdu ve Tony’i halledebilirim.”

 Natasha onun boynunu sıktı, içindeki bir kilitlerinden birinin daha düştüğünü hissederek Steve’e bir sırrını daha teslim etmeye başladı.

 “Kırmızı Oda’da bir adam vardı. Hakkında hatırlayabildiğim tek şey gri mavi gözleri ve onu Amerikalı diye çağırdıkları. “ Natasha boğazında takılan nefesinden nefret ederek kafasını kaldırmış ve gök mavisi gözleriyle onu yargılamadan izleyen Steve’in gözlerine baktı.

 “Bağın çekisini onunla ilk kez hissettim.” Kızıl saçlı kadın titreyerek bir nefes aldı ve panik olmaya başlayarak Steve’i itti. Yatakla komodin arasındaki güvenli boşluğa sığınarak dizlerini kendine çekti. Uzun boylu adam onu yargılamadan sırtına battaniye koyarken Natasha kendisini en iyi anlayabilecek kişiyi kendi elleriyle, bir kez daha Kırmızı Oda anılarında boğulurken, uzaklaştırıyordu.

 Steve’in ruh eşi bağının çekimini anlamlandırabildiği günün James Buchanan Barnes’ın ölümüne düştüğü gün olduğunu ondan başka kim biliyordu ki?

 Natasha, oturduğu yerde _Steve gibi kokan_ battaniyesinin altına biraz daha saklanarak, onun kendisini ürkütmemek için sessiz adımlarla odadan çıkmasını izledi ve Kaptan Amerika’nın en büyük sırrını öğrendiğini günü düşündü.

 

 ***

 

_Steve kireç kadar beyaz bir suratla oturduğu sırayı sıktı. Çenesindeki damarın nabzıyla birlikte attığını hissediyordu. Papaz sonunda dualarını bitirip herkesin çıkmasına izin verirken Steve, Peggy’nin akrabalarıyla birlikte tabutu taşımak için geride kaldı._

_Gözleri akıtamadığı gözyaşlarıyla fazlasıyla yanarken, metali sıkıca kavradı ve geçmişiyle olan son bağını taşımaya başladı. Kiliseden çıktığından Natasha’nın kendisini dikkatlice izleyen gözleriyle karşılaştı, onun yanında ise Tony ve Sharon Carter duruyordu. Tabutu cenaze arabasına yerleştirdikten sonra son kez arkasından baktı. Nasıl hissettiğini çok iyi biliyordu; 1945 kışındaki o gün gibi. İçi boş, bir parçasını kaybetmiş bir adam._

_Natasha onu Sam’in DC’de acil durumlar için hala kiraladığı evinde bulduğunda yine bir viski şişesine sanki hayatın bütün sırlarını tutuyormuşçasına bakmaktaydı. Kızarmış gözleriyle şişeden uzun bir yudum aldı, beklediği uyuşma bir türlü gelmezken sinirlenerek masayı itti. Şişe yere düşüp kırılırken Steve, yerlere yayılan kehribar renkli sıvıyı boş gözlerle izledi._

_“Hayatımın en üzücü günlerinden birini sarhoş olup unutamıyorum bile. Zavallı ötesi bir adamım.”_

_“Steve-“ Natasha yere düşmüş sandalyelerden birini kaldırarak karşısına oturdu._

_Mavi gözlü adam Natasha’nın kulaklarını acıtan bir hafif bir kahkaha attı._

_“Hadi Nat, zavallı olduğumu biliyorsun. Geçmiş hayatımla olan bağlarımdan biri bugün öldü, diğeri ise kimsenin bulamadığı bir hayalet.” Steve kravatını çıkarıp kenara fırlattı, buzdolabını açarak biraları çıkarttı ve kanepeye oturdu._

_Natasha hiçbir şey söylemeden onun yanına oturarak ayaklarını kanepede topladı, sadece Clint’in gördüğü halini; fazlasıyla ihtiyacı olan adama gösterdi. Steve ses çıkartmaktan korkuyormuşçasına ağlıyordu. Kızıl saçlı kadın tek bir kelime bile etmeden birinin onun yanında olmasının Steve’e yeteceğinin farkındaydı._

_Steve sonunda burnunu çekerek, kızarmış ve gözyaşlarıyla parlayan gözleriyle ona döndü. Kadının boğazından onun gözlerinde gördüğü ifadeyle, Natasha “asla ne düşündüğü gösterme” Romanoff ‘a ait olmayan bir ses çıktı. Başını hayır anlamında iki yana salladı._

_“Lütfen.”_

_Natasha’nın gözleri sesin kırgınlığı ile kapandı, Steve’in kendisi için bir şeyler istemesinin, bir an için bencil olabilmesinin ne kadar zor olduğunu biliyordu. Uzanarak elini onun yanağına koydu, ve Steve’in kendisine uzanmasına izin verdi._

_Steve, Natasha’nın beklemediği kadar deneyimli ve sürprizlerle doluydu. Sam’in yatağının başını kavrayarak kendisini ona itti. Odada yatağın gıcırtısı yankılanırken yeşil gözlü kadın başını arkaya atarak nefesini bıraktı. Genç adam sonunda sadece bir nefesle geldiğinde, Natasha’nın onu takip etmesi uzun sürmemişti. Steve başını göğüsleri arasına gömüp, bütün vücudu titrerken; genç kadın terine karışan gözyaşlarına onun ıslak saçlarını okşayarak eşlik etmişti._

_1 hafta sonra acemileri eğittikleri tesiste kendisini yeniden Steve’in yanında bulması ise kendisinin de beklemediği bir şeydi._

_***_

Steve camdan yavaş yavaş sızan güneşle aydınlanan odaya gözlerini açtı, koluna sarılmış uyuyan kadına doğru başını çevirdi. Natasha gece yaşadığı ataktan sonra öbür odaya yanına gelmiş olmalıydı. Tony’nin camlara yerleştirdiği ekranda saatin 9’a geldiğini gördü.

 Uyuyan kadını uyandırmamaya çalışarak yataktan çıktı, iç çeken Natasha’yı nefesini tutarak izledi. Genç kadın onun bıraktığı boşluğa yerleşirken rahat bir nefes alarak banyoya ilerledi. Natasha giyinik olarak odadan çıktığında elindeki Starkpad’den dün gece yine nehir kıyısındaki depolardan birinde olan patlamanın detaylarını okuyordu. Gözleriyle ona hazır olup olmadığını sordu, genç kadının kafasını sallamasıyla Tony’nin yanına çıkmak için asansöre ilerledi.

 

***

 

Yağmurlu bir havanın griliğini ve maviliğini gözlerinde taşıyan adam elindeki iyotlu pamuğu karnının yanındaki dikişlere bastırdı. Metal eliyle sıktığı lavabodan gelen çatlama sesi fazlasıyla pis banyoda yankılandı.

 Dikişli yerin etrafı olmaması gereken bir kırmızılıktaydı ve fazlasıyla canını yakmasına rağmen aldırmadan üstünü giyinmeye başladı. Bütün silahlarını üstüne aldıktan sonra metal eliyle lavaboya attığı ilk yardım malzemelerini çöpe attı, parmak izin bırakmış olabileceğini düşündüğü bütün yüzeyleri çamaşır suyuyla sildi.

 Giysilerinden hiçbirini almadan odadan çıktı. Onu gören insanların ne düşündüğünün fazlasıyla farkındaydı; fazlasıyla tehlikeli bir evsiz gibi. Motelin önünden çevirdiği taksiye atlayarak şoförün ensesine P220’yi dayadı ve deponun adresini verdi. Bir tuzağa emin adımlarla yürüdüğünü biliyordu ama Bucky bunun sonuncusu olduğunu biliyordu. Kış Askeri’ni yaratan, onu umursamadan kullanan Hydra’ın elinde son kalan üstü.

 James Buchanan Barnes artık evine geri dönmeye hazırdı.

 

***

 

Steve önündeki ekranlara bakarak kaşlarını çattı, Natasha’ya dönüp baktı. Genç kadın omuzlarını silkerek başka bir ekrana döndü.

 “Hydra üslerini-bizim bilmediğimiz-biri sırayla havaya uçuruyor, bana bunu mu söylüyorsun? O olmalı.”

 “Steve.”

 “Natasha, hadi. Başka _kim_ Hydra üslerine saldırır?” Steve Tony’e dönerek diğer üslerin yerini sordu. Üslerin çevresindeki hareketi izlemekten başka çareleri yoktu. Havaya uçurulan üsler arasında görebildikleri ve yönelebilecekleri hiçbir bağlantı yoktu.

 Bucky dişlerini sıkarak taksiciye hızlanmasını söyledi. Arkasında bıraktığı yıkım bu sefer hepsinden büyük, kendisinin aldığı darbeler ise daha kötüydü. Taksinin arka koltuğunu kanıyla boyamaya devam etti. Şoförün kendisine olan bakışlarını görebiliyordu, onun elinin titreyerek telefonuna uzandığını gördüğünde elindeki silahın emniyetini açtı ve bu sefer korku dolu gözlerle kendisini izleyen adamın şakağına dayadı. Kanla ıslanmış dişlerinin arasından ifadesiz, her şeyi yapmaya hazır birinin ses tonuyla fısıldadı.

 “Sadece sür.”

“Hudson nehri kenarındaki birbirine bağlı üç depo az önce havaya uçtu. Sivillerden yaralanan yok ancak çıkan yangını kontrol almaya çalışıyorlar.”

 Kaptan, Jarvis’in sesiyle dalgınca karaladığı Natasha’ın tablosundan kafasını kaldırdı.

 “Teşekkürler Jarvis, Natasha ve Tony’e de haber ver, durumu kontrol etmeliyiz.”

 “Efendim gerekli olacağını sanmıyorum. Çavuş Barnes az önce kulenin kapısından içeri girdi ve ısrarlı bir şekilde sizi görmeyi talep ediyor.”

 Steve, Bucky’nin ismini duyduktan sonrasını dinlememiş ve kendisini açılan asansörün kapısına atmıştı. Lobiye indiğinde diğer asansörden, ellerinde iki silahı hazır biçimde çıkan Natasha’yı gördü. Silahlara bir bakış attıktan sonra, dişlerini sıktı ve kalabalığın olduğu yere ilerledi.

 Bucky kendisine doğrultulan silahları beklemediğini söyleyemezdi. Gözleri bir an için kararırken sendeledi. Silahların emniyetleri açılırken içinden sadece gülmek geliyordu. Metal parmaklarını açarak tuttuğu silahın düşmesine izin verdi.

 Yere çarpan SIG’in sesi kulaklarında yankılandı. Kış Askeri asla zayıflık göstermezdi, James Buchanan Barnes’in ise daha fazla dayanacak gücü kalmamıştı. Dizleri üzerine düşerken kolunun birinin sıktığını hissetti ve kafasını kaldırarak baktı. Steve’in asla maviliğini kaybetmeyen gözleri onu buldu. Bir an için hissettiği şeyle ohlayarak ağzının tek tarafını gülümseme olmasını umut ederek kaldırdı ve fısıldadı.

 “Stevie, artık evdeyim.” Gözlerini kapatarak Steve’in göğsüne doğru düşerken arkasında bıraktığı yıkımın farkında değildi.

 Steve annesine ruh eşlerini sorduğu günü çok iyi hatırlıyordu. Annesi yüzünde hasret dolu bir ifadeyle yedi yaşındaki halinin şu ana kadar asla anlayamadığı lafları söylemişti.

  _“Hayatının en mutlu ve en üzücü günü olacak. Hiçbir şeyi umursamadan sadece onun yanına gitmek isteyeceksin. Her şeyi ve herkesi arkanda onun için bırakabileceğinden emin olacaksın. Ve o öldüğünde devam etmenin ne kadar zor olduğunu kavrayacaksın. Aslına bakarsan tamamen büyüleyici Steve ve o gün geldiğinde bunu daha iyi anlayacaksan.”_

Steve; kendisini, Natasha’yı ve Bucky’i birbirine bağlayan kırmızı ipe büyülenerek bakarken Bucky’nin kucağına düşmesiyle kendisine geldi. Oturdukları yeri kırmızıya bulayan kana sanki ilk kez görüyormuşçasına baktı ve Bucky’i uyandırmayı denedi. Bucky’nin çenesinden sızan kan eline bulaşırken paniklemeye başlamıştı.

 “Kaptan Rogers. Kaptan Rogers lütfen geri çekilin.”

Biri kolundan tutarak onu geri çekti ve yerini medikal ekibin almasını izledi. En az kendisi kadar sarsılmış gözüken Natasha onu uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu.

 “Steve onu öyle hatırlamak istemiyorsun. İşlerini yapmalarına izin ver.”

“O benim…” Steve o an kelimeyi söyleyemediğini fark etti. Natasha ise her zaman ondan daha güçlü, kafasını tutarak kendi omzuna bastırdı. Bucky’nin duran kalbinin sesi lobide yankılanırken Steve onun kolunda morluklar bırakacak kadar sıktı; gözünü ayırmadan, üçünü birbirine bağlayan kırmızı ipe gözlerini ayırmadan bakmaya devam etti.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe etmeniz yazarın minik bir önerisi :)))


End file.
